Dark Reflections
by Spotaroo
Summary: Two young kits have been inspired about the tales of the wild cats living in the forest. Will their dreams become reality or will the wild get the better of them? Wow, I suck a summaries. My first fan fic, no flames please. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Hi. I want to say I don't own Warriors. I want to. But I do own my cats. That's all I wanted to say.**

* * *

A pair of green eyes shone in the dull light seeping through kitchen window. A young tabby kit yawned and stood up. 'Pansy!' He whispered. 'Are you awake?'

The calico she-kit beside him sat up. 'Twig! Its barely sunrise. Go back to sleep.'

'Pansy? Twig? Is that you?' A bright ginger kit on the far side of Pansy yawned and pulled himself into a kneeling position. 'What are you doing up so early?' He mewed.

'I don't know, ask Twig! He was the one who woke us up!' Pansy hissed. Twig hissed playfully and jumped on her. The two kits rolled around the soft basket, hissing and aiming slaps at each other with sheathed claws.

'Ahem!' The orange kit hissed impatiently.

'Sorry, Rusty.' Twig twitched his light brown tail in amusement, still attempting to unbalance Pansy.

'Why are you up so early in the first place?' The ginger kit mewed.

Twig stopped play-fighting. 'Well I...'

'...Woke me up.' A light brown she cat leapt off the chair beside the three kittens and into the basket.

'Mama! You interrupted my story!' Twig mewed crossly. 'Oh, I'm sorry. She said, amused. 'I want to hear your story, too.'

Twig looked at his mother, and then at his siblings. 'Last night I had a dream. I was at this pool, up in a mountain...'

'How do you know it was a mountain?' His sister interrupted. 'We have never been to a...' She stopped talking when Twig gave her a look.

'Anyways... There was a pool, that had crystal clear water, and paw-prints incased in the stone around it. Out of nowhere, some mist swirled around me, and then the mist turned into three cats: a blue-grey she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle, a large golden tabby tom and a pretty calico she-cat. The blue-grey cat stepped forward, and I saw her eyes where made of stars. Then I sniffed the air. All the cats smelt of the night time sky. I couldn't tell if they where house-cats or not. The blue-grey she-cat started opening and closing her mouth, as if she was trying to tell me something. then they all faded away. I tried to follow them, but I couldn't. Then I woke up.'

'Eyes made of stars? Smelling of the night sky? Twig, you must have eaten some bad cat food last night!' Pansy giggled.

'Pansy, thats quite enough.' Mama said sternly. 'I think that's a very interesting. I think we should talk to Smudge about that.' Twig gapped at her. Smudge lived in the house-folk nest next to there's. This meant that they where going outside for the first time!

* * *

**Wow this was one short chapter. I really need to work on that. Oh well. R&R **

Spotaroo


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

**I don't think this chapter is any longer. oops.**

* * *

Rusty stepped out of the house, soon followed by his Mama, Twig and Pansy. Mama leapt on to a white "fence" and sat there.

'Hello, Smudge!' A fat black and white cat jumped onto the fence beside Mama. Rusty assumed that this was Smudge.

'Hello, Hattie.' He looked over at the the three kits in the back yard. 'You had kits?' He looked over at Mama. 'Who fathered them?'

'Sherbet,' She in a semi-mortified tone. Rusty never met his father, but from his mothers description, he was a ginger and white tom.

'That great.' The plump, elderly tom mewed. 'Now I know that you wouldn't just be here to show me the kits.' He said. 'What's wrong?'

My Mama looked over at Twig. 'The brown tabby over there, Twig, had a dream.' She mewed. 'Twig! Come over here.'

Mama and Smudge made identical movements and jumped down into the backyard. 'So, Twig,' Smudge mewed, with some interest in his mew. 'What was your dream about?'

Twig retold the story of the strange dream, while Rusty listened at the sidelines. When Twig finished, a spark of knowingness flashed in Smudge's eye. He knew something.

'I don't know much about that at all,' Smudge mewed calmly. _Lies! _'But I do know something that could relate to the subject. I have a story to tell. And if you want to hear it, I will tell it to you.' Rusty came closer. This sounded interesting. Pansy also came over and sat beside Twig.

'Now I'm going to tell you about a cat named Firestar.'

'Firestar?' Pansy interrupted. 'What an odd name!' Mama gave Pansy an odd glare, and she piped down.

'Firestar used to live out in the forest.' Smudge pointed his black and white tail at the fence a part of a fence.'

To everyones surprise, Rusty spoke up. 'But there isn't a forest there, Mr. Smudge.'

'I know that,' Smudge mewed. 'This was before you were born. When the forest was still here. Firestar was an ordinary house-cat. He lived in the House-folk nest you are currently living in. But he was destined for greatness. One day he went out into the forest. I had warned him about going there, because there was wild cats living there, but he went anyways. The next day he came to me and told me he was going to go live with the wild cats. I didn't see him again for a long time.'

'So that's it?' Twig mewed, disappointed. 'He just leaves?'

'No, I see him again.' Replied Smudge, with the same tinkle of knowingness in his eyes. 'Many, many moons had past, and I had already been to the vet. I went into the forest. I wanted to see what had drawn Firestar into it's depths. I was walking through the woods, with the most incredible feeling that I was being watched. Then I stepped on a twig. It's snap echoed through the much to silent glade. I turned around just to see a bright orange figure fly at me. I jumped out of the way, only to find the cat give case. It jumped on my back and tackled me to the ground. That cat turned out to be Firestar! He told me about so many things happening in the forest.'

Rusty listened to Smudge tell the small group of cats about medicine cats, which are like the vet, but a cat, leaders, cats who had nine lives and led the "Clans" and "StarClan", a group of heavenly warriors. Rusty soaked up this information like moss. He didn't want to be a housecat. Rusty wanted to be a Warrior!

* * *

**Ek! My chapters are so short! Meh. This makes me feel bad. Oh well! (again) R&R**

Spotaroo


	3. Chapter 3: Reality

**Blah. -Slams head on desk- Stupid short chapters. -Slams head on desk again, and again, and again, and again... well, you get the idea-**

* * *

'Twig! Rusty! Come and play!' Pansy yowled at her brothers. For the past two moons, all Rusty and Twig talked about was become a warrior. Pansy wouldn't hear the end of it. Almost ever single day, the two of them were outside begging for Smudge to tell them another story. 'Ok!' Rusty replied. He trotted over to her, followed by Twig. They all sat down in a semi-circle. 'What do you want to play?'

'I know!' Mewed Twig excitedly. 'Lets play Warriors!'

Pansy groaned. _Is that all they do these days? _

'I'm Flamestar, great leader of StormClan!'

'And I'll be Branchstar, the brave commander of BrookClan!'

'Who do you want to be?' Rusty asked Pansy.

'I don't want to play Warriors. Don't you guys get it? You will _never _be Warriors! I bet that this "Firestar" character even exists!'

Rusty stepped back affronted. He looked at Pansy, his eyes showing the pain that the fact that his sister didn't believe in his greatest hopes and dream. Pansy stared back at him. Rusty ran off. Twig looked at Pansy for a moment.

'You know that wasn't very nice. You just crushed his dream.' Twig mewed quietly. The silence hanging in the air was awkward. Twig turned around and raced after Rusty.

«««»»»

'What's wrong with you guys?' Mama asked. 'You are never apart. Pansy looked up at her mother.

'Twig and Rusty are chasing impossible dreams, Mama. I told them what was right and that this is not a dream, but reality. Warrior cats can't exist. They never will.'

Mama straightened up. She suddenly looked disappointed. 'Never say never.'

«««»»»

'Mama, do we have to were these?' Twig asked mama.

'No, honey, you don't have to.' Pansy looked down from the cushy thing she was sitting on. 'Well I am.' Ever since her fight with Rusty and Twig, she has been trying to underline her difference from her siblings.

'And that's your choice.' Mama said sternly. Pansy stood up. The little "Bell" on her "collar" made a tinkly sound. It's true that the "Collar" was slightly uncomfortable, but it was different then her brothers.

'Now remember, the new House-folk are coming to pick you up today, so be on your best behavor!' _Yes! Now I can get away from my brothers!_ A loud ding was heard from the door. Twig and Rusty scattered, but Pansy stood in place. She gave herself a quick wash to make herself look cuter. _This is it! _A young House-folk walked into the room. She was just a kit. Pansy walked up to the House-folk kit and rubbed up against her.

'Meow?' The house-folk kit squealed and picked Pansy. Pansy purred. The little House-folk kit waddled over to her mother and squealed again. Pansy looked up at the big House-folk. _This was the last thing to do. Impress the Mother. _She purred again. The big House-folk put her paw on my head and stroked it down my back. Pansy purred louder. This felt good! The House-folk yowled something at her mate and at our House-folk.

One of the House-folk went upstairs, grabbed a metal thing, in which the calico was put into. The House-folk picked up the metal thing and carried me out the door. The last thing she saw in the house was Twig, Rusty and Mama. Mama was happy, but Twig and Rusty were expressionless.

* * *

**Oww... My head... R&R**

Spotaroo


	4. Chapter 4: Choices

**I said I would improve! This is the shortest chapter yet! EKKK!! -Slams head on desk- To make up for short chapters, I will update often! Just don't hit me with rotten tomatoes, okay? -Splat- Thanks. I appreciate that.**

* * *

Twig stared out the window with a look of contempt. Pansy was finally gone. Mama turned around and looked at us.

'You two will be leaving soon.' She said. 'Next time a new House-folk come by you must try to get their attention, Ok?'

'Ok.' he agreed, but not so enthusiastically.

'Good. Now, why don't you two go and get something to eat?' Rusty nodded and looked at Twig. They both got up and went over to the food bowl.

«««»»»

Reluctantly, Twig ate the dry, dusty food, disliking its tastelessness.

'I wish I could try some mouse. Or some vole.' Rusty whispered. 'Anything would be better then these rabbit droppings.'

Twig looked at him. 'But we can't try any of that unless we were warriors.' He turned back and started to eat again. 'But it's never going to happen.'

Rusty gapped at him. 'Not you too! Listen, I know you want to be a Warrior just as much as I do. But that can't happen if we don't attempt to make it happen.'

Twig ignored him. 'So I was thinking we should run away.' That made Twig jump.

'Run away!?' Twig stared at him. The only problem was that his eyes showed now sign that he was joking. He was dead serious.

'Think about it. No house-folk, no collar, no rabbit droppings,' Rusty nudges his food bowl. 'and we would be limited to the backyard. We'd have the entire forest to ourselves!' Twig looked at him for a second.

'But what about Mama?' Rusty looked sad.

'She would still have dad. Plus if we stay, we'd go to the cutter.'

Twig thought about it even more. The life of a Warrior felt so tempting. Hunting mice and voles, patrolling boarders, and not to mention defending boarders. Sleeping under the stars. But life in the forest would be dangerous. When you got in a fight, there would always be wounds, which could get infected. There is also sickness, lack of prey, and a bunch of other stuff. They didn't even know how to hunt or fight! How would they survive? But still there was something in him that made his feet tingle with anticipation. Something that would haunt him for the rest of his life if he didn't take this chance.

'Let's do it.'

* * *

**Ok. I have an added bonus. I need you to name a Rouge that Rusty and Twig will meet at the end of the next (short) chapter. Make it interesting! Or else I'll have to resort to a uncreative name. Ok? The winner get**** invisible virtual plushies of Hattie and Sherbet! (second place gets the tomato that was thrown at me, that is if I get any reviews ) R&R**

Spotaroo


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**Ekk! What is with these short chapters!? So far no reviews, so that means I have to work with my "Uncreative" name. OK?**

* * *

'Come on then, We don't have all day!' Twig snapped at Rusty. Rusty looked around the room.

'Don't you want to say goodbye to everything? I mean, you were stalling a little bit.' Twig looked at him.

'No.' He said. 'It would be very painful, to see everything for the last time.' Rusty stepped out the cat flap to the back yard. It was almost sunrise.

'Goodbye, mama.'

«««»»»

In the back yard, the white "fence" had a hole in it. Rusty had passed it many times, but had not dared to go through it. Now, he was staring at it as if his life depended on it.

'Are you sure we'll fit?' Asked Twig.

'I'm sure we will. to prove it to you, I'll go first.' Rusty walked up to the hole. Squeezing through it, he stepped out on to the other side. 'Come on, Twig! You can do it!' After his brother joined him the two cats set off.

'Where is the forest?' Twig asked. 'I don't see it anywhere.' Twig was right. The only thing Rusty could see was tree stumps.

'It might be a bit farther down that way. Let's keep going.' Rusty and Twig walked for the rest of the day. When the fences stopped, they were amazed at what they saw. It was the house-folk place.

'Look over there.' Twig whispered, pointing to a dark alley. There was a grey cat. But it wasn't moving. It wasn't breathing. It looked like it was dead. Rusty walked over to the cat. 'Hello?' The cat didn't move. 'Hey, are you OK?' Mr. Grey Cat didn't move. 'Are you OK?' Rusty mewed a bit louder. He turned over the cat, only to see the hollowed out eye-sockets of the cat, infected by maggots. 'Ekk!' Rusty squealed. He stumbled backwards, tripping on something else. It was wet and cold. Rusty felt very queazy. Then he blacked out.

«««»»»

'Hey! Rusty! Are you OK?' Rusty looked up to see Twig looking down on him. 'You blacked out.' A grey tail flicked from behind Twig. Rusty squealed again, but Twig already knew what he was thinking.

'It's OK, Rusty. This is Dawn. She helped me get you out of the alley.' Dawn flicked her tail in greeting.

'How are you feeling?' Rusty looked up at Dawn. The pretty she-cat was almost like a Medicine Cat.

'Better...' Dawn turned around, picked up some leaves, and gave them to Rusty.

'Here,' She said, her voice a smooth as honey. 'Eat these thyme leaves. They'll help with the shock.'

Rusty licked them up. They tasted awful! The ginger cat wanted to throw up. Dawn looked amused. 'Here, I'll get some chicken to wash it down with.' Rusty looked at Twig and then Dawn with a questioning look on his face.

'Chicken?' 'It's a type of food Two-Legs eat.' Twig explained. In response to Rusty's second questioning look, Twig replied 'House-folk. That's what the cats around here call them.' A few heart beats later, Dawn returned, carrying a bucket of something. It smelt good.

'Try some.' Twig mewed. 'It's good.' Rusty got up and pushed his muzzle into the basket. Taking out the "Chicken", he put it on the ground. He ate some. It tasted pretty good. It was a lot better then the dry tasting cat food!

'Mmmm!' He mewed, his voice muffled by the chicken. 'This is good!'

'Good.' Mewed Dawn. 'I'll teach you how to get it tomorrow.'

* * *

**This chapter sucked horribly. The next one is better. My head still hurts from two chapters ago. Ow. R&R**

Spotaroo


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn

**No reviews. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Then next morning, Dawn woke Twig up. 'It's time you learned to get food in the Twoleg place.' She mewed.

The tabby cat got up and stretched. 'So how do you find this Chicken?'

'Well it's scattered all over the place. It can be hard to find, but sometimes it isn't. What I have to teach you is what you can eat and what you can't.' She walked over to a large green bin. 'This sometimes might have food, but most of the time it's bad. If food is bad, it smells bad and it often has maggots or green stuff on it.' She mewed. 'Now if the food has green stuff on it...'

«««»»»

Many moons had passed, and Twig had still not created the clan he had wanted. He was out hunting with Rusty, catching mice. They were rare around these parts, but if you knew how to catch them, there was always a few running around. Twig twitched his ear, listening for a mouse. There was a small rustle in the grass. _Over there!_ Twig turned around and stalked up to the mouse. Then he pounced. Killing the mouse in one swift bite, he picked up his prey and walked over to the alley where he, Rusty and Dawn slept. But something caught his eye. It was a squirrel. Squirrels weren't to common, but they where delicious. He dropped the mouse and ran after the squirrel. The squirrel gave chase. It always was a tail length ahead of him. Both the hunter and the prey ran for what seemed to be a few heartbeats, but then the squirrel climbed up a tree. Twig swore under his breath and turned around. He couldn't see the Two-leg place anywhere. But what he did see amazed him. He had found the forest!

«««»»»

When Twig returned to the alley with his mouse, he found that Rusty and Dawn had already eaten. But Twig wasn't angry. He was to excited to be angry or hungry!

'Since your evidentially bursting with news,' Dawn mewed 'why don't you tell us what's up?' Twig took a deep breath and mewed 'I found the forest!'

'You did?' Rusty's face lit up. 'Where?'

'Well I was chasing a squirrel and it climbed up a tree.'

'There isn't any trees in the Twoleg Place,' Dawn interrupted, but Twig ignored her.

'And I turned around and I saw the forest! It was full of birds, mice, voles, squirrels, and fish!' 'Ok then,' Rusty looked at him, and then to Dawn. 'Lead the way!' Twig got up, followed by the other cats, and walked into the sunset. This was the dawn of the new clans.

«««»»»

When the cats reached the forest, it was dark. But it was alive with prey scents.

'Are you guys hungry?' Twig mewed.

Rusty shook his head. 'We already ate, remember?'

'Right. I'll go and get something for myself then.' Quickly caching himself a mouse and a vole, he ate. In a small brook near by, a fish jumped up in the air. Twig had never tried fish before. He walked over to the brook. A silver fish swam around. Acting completely on instinct, Twig swiped a paw into the water. The fish was thrown up into the air. It flapped helplessly as Twig caught it. He was a natural. As Twig padded home, the only thing he could think about was a mossy nest to curl up in.

«««»»»

_A pair of amber eyes flickered in the gloom of the forest. The heavy fog around him made it impossible to see who the cat was until he was standing right next to you. the cat emerged from the fog. It was a broad shouldered tabby. The Tabby looked around, and padded over to another tabby sleeping some ways away. '_

_Wake up!' The first one hissed. A second pair of eyes fluttered into sight. The ice blue eyes looked like they could hold all the cold of leaf-bare in them. _

'_What is it?' _

'_Look.' Replied the first one. The pair walked over to a pool on the far side of them. '_

_Ahh. I see.' mewed the second one. _

'_They would be perfect for the plan.' _

'_But there kittypets!' _

'_I know, but is there any other cats?' The second cat sighed. 'I know that they are kittypets. Not only that, but they are inexperienced. But we can teach them. They will learn. They already know about the clans. They have found a new forest. The first steps of are plan is complete! I don't like it any more then you do,' The ice blue eyes looked up at the amber ones. 'but it will work. All we need to do is replace there "StarClan".' _

'_Then who shall we be?' _

'_We shall be EclipseClan!'_

* * *

** I know I'm dragging in the _o__ldest _Warriors villain ever, but this is my story! MUAHAHAHAHA!! Just kidding. **** R&R**

Spotaroo


	7. Chapter 7: Dusk

**Ekkk!! I am having the _biggest _writer's block phase _ever_! I need some help with Chapter 8, which will be called Connections. PM me if you have ideas!**

* * *

Rusty shivered. It was cold. Very cold. He dared to open his eyes. What he saw didn't suprized him. Rusty wasn't in the forest. In fact, Dawn and Twig were nowhere to be seen. 'Hello?' His voice echoed through out the possibly abandoned woods. This was the fifth time he had visited this place in his dreams over the past three moons of living in the glade. Even though he and his friends had explored over half the forest, this ghostly glade was never there.

'Hello?' He called out again. In the distance, a twig cracked. Rusty jumped and turned around. A pair of ice blue eyes closed slowly and opened again. The orange tom crouched and slowly padded over to the eyes. 'Who...who are you? What is this place?'

'Don't fret, young one.' Came a voice behind him. Rusty jumped another ten tail-lengths in the air and then turned around. A broad-shouldered tabby walked out of the fog and stood in the middle of the clearing. 'Greetings. My name is Tigerstar. By your puzzled expression you wonder where you are at the moment. You are in EclipseClan territory.' Rusty dipped his head at Tigerstar.

'Greetings. Are you here to tell me about starting a new clan?'

Tigerstar nodded. 'Correct. There are some important details you must know before you start. Your destiny is planned out before but is not set in stone. Your clan will be know as StormClan. Almost like the clan you have heard in tales from the elder you know as Smudge, your clan will consist of cats that can hunt in the thick undergrowth. Your territory will shown to you after you collect the cats for your clan.' Rusty nodded. This was making sense. 'To gather the cats, you will hold a meeting with local rouges and kittypets. You will tell them about the clans, and what your mission. Cats may or may not join your clan. But you will have enough cats for a clan. You will become a leader.'

'Tigerstar,' Rusty mewed 'I think the meeting should be held as far away from the forest as possible, to insure that any rouges that don't join the clan don't know about the forest.'

Tigerstar nodded. 'A very wise idea.'

'And what about Twig?'

'Your brother is having a meeting with my son, Hawkfrost. His clan will be called BrookClan.' 'And Dawn?' Tigerstar looked at Rusty.

'Dawn has another important role in your clan. She is, or should I say will be, your medicine cat. She is currently sharing a dream with one of the medicine cats of EclipseClan, Yewberry.' Rusty nodded. 'Unfortunately our time has come to an end. Now go and for fill your destiny!' 'Wait! Tell me more!' Rusty wailed as Tigerstar faded into the fog and Rusty fell into a deep sleep.

«««»»»

The moon was still up when Rusty woke up. It's shine washed over him, almost blinding Rusty. Dawn and Twig slept quietly beside him. The orange cat looked over at them. All three of them will be hungry when they woke up. And the happier all the cats were, the easier the conversation that followed would be. Rusty padded deeper into the forest. The towering oaks made him feel safe, the soft earth ground at his paws made him feel welcome. Quickly catching a mouse and a thrush, he padded deeper into the forest. The oaks slowly turned into shadowy pines, the ground underfoot lost it's undergrowth. Here Rusty felt greatly exposed, not to mention very uncomfortable. Soon the pine forest gave way into some hills. The wind that rushed over them gave him a shove. He looked up at the sky. The sun was obscured by clouds, and he couldn't tell what time it was. He soon turned around and head back to his make-shift den.

«««»»»

'Where have you've been? We looked all over for you!' Dawn mewed crossly when Rusty re-enter their camp.

'I was just exploring, and catching something something for us to eat! I'm not a kit any more, you don't need to scold me like one!' Rusty replied, with the same tone of voice. He dropped the thrush in a small shallow hole that the pair of them dug out earlier and carried the mouse over to the opposite side of camp. He sat there and ate his mouse bitterly. _So much for cheering everything up._ Said his cynical side. Moments later, Twig returned.

'Whats with this angry atmosphere?'

'_Somebody_ is treating me like a newborn kit.'

'Well by the way your acting, you may as well be a new born kit!' Dawn retorted tartly.

'So,' Twig said, trying to change the subject. 'did anyone have a dream last night?' Dawn perked up and engaged in a existed conversation with Twig completely ignoring Rusty. 'When should we hold this gathering?'

'Tomorrow.' Twig replied.

* * *

**As I said earlier, I NEED HELP!! S.O.S.!!**

Spotaroo


	8. Chapter 8: Conections

**Hey guys, I overcame my first case of Writer's Block! w00t!! Celebration!! Ok, now for the ultra-rare POV of Dawn!! -gasp- BTW, I'm leaving to camp for two weeks. OH NOES!! I can't write at camp! Sorry.**

* * *

Dawn awoke early the next morning. It was time for Twig, Rusty and herself to go separate ways for the day to contact other cats from the twoleg place and beyond. The three friends decided that the meeting would be held a a giant rock on the outskirts of the woods. She already knew most of the rouges in the twoleg place, but things would have changed. As she padded through the allies and thunderpaths, she noticed some cats she hadn't seen in a long time.

'Hey Ripple! Hey Shaya!' The two she cats sitting on a wall turned around to face Dawn.

'Hey Dawn!' Shaya purred, her light brown tabby tail twitching.

'We haven't seen you in _ages_! Where did you go? Ripple mewed dramatically.

'Did you run off with your "mate"?' Added Shaya.

Dawn wrinkled up his face in disgust. 'Run off with Rusty? You guys are crazy!'

The she cats giggled in harmony. 'So you do like him!'

Dawn sighed. This wasn't going so well. 'Back on topic. Do you guys want to come to a meeting?'

'What sort off meeting?'

'Well last night I had a dream...'

«««»»»

'Wow!' Mewed Shaya. 'That's amazing!'

'I've got to go now.' Dawn mewed. 'Sorry I can't stay longer. It was great seeing you again.' 'We'll come to the meeting! And ask some more cats to come!' Ripple replied. 'Bye!'

«««»»»

The next ally was dark. But Dawn knew where she was going. This was a place that not many cats went down, because of another cat. Dawn glanced around before walking another step. Here, you had to watch your every step.

'What are you doing here?' A furious hiss came from around a corner.

'It's me,' She replied. 'Dawn.'

Some shadows moved from behind a dumpster. 'Dawn?' A much sweeter voice echoed through the ally. 'Is that you?'

Dawn sighed. 'You guys can come out. It's only me.' A few other voices sounded from behind the Dumpster. A moment later, a queen walked out form behind the dumpster, flanked closely by a few kits.

'Mommy, who's that?' Asked one of the kits.

'That's an old friend of mine, Dawn.'

Dawn purred at the sight of the kits. 'Nice to see you to, Mist. So where is Doe and Lollipop?' She looked around. The only other cats here were the protective cat, who was named Penguin, and another heavily pregnant queen sitting beside the Dumpster.

'Doe and Lollipop left awhile ago. But they still come back and check in on us. Bring us food. Help out with the kits.' In this ally, a young queen had started a club with her mate to protect many queens, with or with out kits, find safety in their time of need. They called it the Queen Club. There was always a non-queen there to protect the others, and the current one was Penguin. Both she and Penguin had been born here, and Dawn often came be to say hello, but she hadn't since she, Rusty and Twig moved to the forest.

'Who's that?' Dawn asked, flicking her tail to the queen in the corner.

'That's Dark. She came to us not very long ago.' Dark looked up, saw Dawn, and flicked her tail in greeting.

'I have something I want to tell you...'

«««»»»

'That's amazing...' Mewed Mist.

'So will you come to the meeting?' Dawn asked hopefully. Mist looked around, at her kits and friends.

'Yes. I will come.'

'And I will to.' Came Dark's voice from the back of the Dumpster. She looked up at Dawn. 'I listened to your story. It sounds a lot like one I heard when I was a kit. It also sounds like something I'd like for my kits.' She looked at her swollen belly. 'And for me.' Dawn couldn't help but to feel a burst of joy. The Clans were one step further! As Dawn walked out of the ally, the sky above her was covered by clouds. A storm was brewing, and she should get home.

* * *

**OHHH!! Any one up to a little RustyxDawn? Hope you enjoyed it!!**

Spottaroo


	9. Chapter 9: Spotlight

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Here is your chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Spotlight

Twig padded back and forward on the giant rock just outside the pine forrest, the anxiety of waiting for the other cats pounding through his head.

'Twig, calm down. We are going to do fine.' Rusty mewed impatiently. 'We invited _a lot_ of cats to come. And many said yes. So stop pacing before you saw the thing in two!'

Twig stopped pacing and sat down, twitching his tail. 'How do you know everyone will show up? What if no one is coming? What if...'

'Hey everyone!' came a cheery mew. A black cat rounded the corner and walked up to Twig. 'Did I miss anything?'

'Nope, not yet.' Rusty replied. 'This is my friend, Ryuu.'

Ryuu twitched her black tail nervously. 'Where is everyone?'

'Hopefully still coming.' Dawn sighed. 'I really wish everyone would hurry up.'

«««»»»

Slowly the area around the rock filled up with cats. Gazing around, Twig knew that more than half the cats here would join, but would that be enough for two clans? 'Get on with it already!' yowled an impatient cat from the audience. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Twig padded up the stone until he stood at the top, over looking the sea of fur.

'My name is... Twig. Me and my friends,' He pointed his tail tabby tail at Dawn and Rusty. 'have invited you here start a new society.' Twig gulped. 'This new way of living is called Clans.' In the audience, the same impatient cat yawned. 'A clan is a group of cats, lead by a Leader. Second in command is a Deputy, who becomes Leader when the previous one dies. Me and my friend, Rusty will become Leaders.'

'There is also a Medicine Cat, who heals all sick and injured cats using herbs.' Dawn mewed out to the crowd of cats. 'They also communicate with our ancestors, known as EclipseClan. When a clan cat dies, their spirt goes to EclipseClan, where they hunt in peace forever.' She paused for a dramatic affect, and the continued in a smaller voice. 'I don't know what happens for rouges and kittypets.'Her words sent out a startled shock in the sea of cats.

Rusty step forward and continued. 'Inside a clan, there are warriors. They hunt for prey, protect boundaries and borders, and fight to protect the nursing queens, kits and elders. Apprentices are warriors in training, learning from warrior mentors. Elders are warriors and queens too old for hunting and fighting, and are given a place in a clan. They are cared for and protected by the warriors. The queens care for and give the clan young kits. They are treated with kindness and respect, and are sheltered from any harm. When a queen's kits become old enough to become apprentices, the queen returns to their warrior duties.'

Twig cleared his throat nervously. 'The two clans we are starting will be known as StormClan and BrookClan. StormClan will stay in the forests, surrounded by undergrowth and and moss. And BrookClan hunts in a small delta, where fish is abundant.' A few cat pricked their ear in excitement.

'Unfortunately, if you choose to live in our clans, you can't live as a rouge or kittypet as well.' Dawn spoke up again. 'So we want to hear your answer. Will you join the clans?'

'All of you that want to join, go to right side of the rock. All of you that don't want to join, go to the left side of the rock.' The cats split into the two groups. Over all, there were more cats on the "join" side.

'Shaya?' Dawn mewed from behind Twig. 'Ripple? You aren't coming?'

A pretty brown tabby stepped out from the crowd. 'We'd like to come. We really would.'

'But we don't want to leave our housefolk.' said another tabby a tail-length away.

A black cat stood up in the middle of the "not" crowd. 'Why would I want to join this pile of foxdung? Come on everyone, lets go home.' The black cat flicked his tail and bounded up to the thunderpath, followed by almost half the audience.

'We don't need them.' Said a grey-black cat in the left over half.

'Now Shadow,' said Ryuu, coming up behind the cat. 'Everyone has their own opinion.'

'And we chose to stay here.' Said a cat behind Ryuu, a ginger she-cat named Sand.

Dawn stepped forward and sat at the edge of the stone. 'Okay. Who ever feels most comfortable hunting in the forest, sit on the left side of the stone.' She directed.

'And those of you most comfortable swimming and catching fish on the river, sit on the right side.' Suggested Rusty. The watching cats quickly divided into two groups. Rusty jumped off the rock and landed on the ground below.

'StormClan, follow me!' his voice rang through out the clearing. Racing off into the forest, his clan followed him.

'This way, BrookClan!' yowled Twig, his paws twitching with anticipation. Sliding down the rock he padded of towards the delta. Towards his new home. Towards his future.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

Spotaroo


End file.
